The present invention relates to a reducer-carrying cap intended to be placed on the neck of a bottle, pot, drum or other container of this type made from glass, plastics, metal or other materials, so as to seal the container in leaktight manner and then, at the time of use, reduce the flow rate of the liquid contained therein. This cap may also comprise either a cover or a cover and a joint, or a pouring spout which may or may not be tamper-proof or an applicator spout which may or may not be tamper-proof, or any other shaped parts. The invention also relates to a tamper-proof cap for the top of an atomiser bottle.
The caps according to the invention are intended particularly for perfumery products, pharamaceutical, household and industral products, etc.
The devices used at present are made up of the following parts:
(a) a ring of reduced opening surmounted by a sealing cap,
(b) or a ring receiving a skirt-type reducer, surmounted by a sealing cap,
(c) or a ring receiving a plastic cap with a pouring spout which may or may not be resealable.
In example "b," as the caps and reducers are produced and supplied separately, the fitting of these parts demands a substantial amount of equipment, and incurs high staffing costs, energy and maintenance costs, storage and handling costs. Moreover, the fitting of the reducers slows down the speed of production on the assembly line without guaranteeing that the reducer is properly fitted.
The invention dispenses with or simplifies the above operations and results in an improvement in the rate of assembly line production. A substantial saving is made by using the present invention on a container with a normal-sized opening instead of a narrow-mouthed container, e.g. in the case of a glass bottle.